Got Mimilk
Welcome! Got Mimilk is a guild of friends who likes to have fun & enjoy their time in the world of Dofus. About Us Aperirel 24th, 641. Easter Day. A lone iop approaches the guild temple. In his right hand, clutched tightly, he holds a legendary guildalogem he chanced upon earlier that day. In his left, a carton of Mimilk. With only a few words of prayer whispered to the god Iop, he enters the temple. Minutes pass. Finally, he emerges. From the bowels of the ominous structure, he has forged a new guild. A guild that was to compete with the hundreds of others clambering for an ephemeral spot among Rosal's finest. He swore that day to never back down, and to fight for as long as he existed upon the World of Twelve. He knew he could do this, because he had Mimilk. Protector : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution :* Place a Perceptor :* Retrieve loot from your Perceptors :* Can use paddocks :* Arrange the paddocks Guard : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution Initiate : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution Ours is a simple & easy-going guild. We reward XP contributions with more rights, but you don't have to give XP to be a member. Any level is welcome to join us, whether P2P or F2P, Bontarian, Brakmarian or Neutral. All we ask is that you be respectful to fellow guildies. And partake in the fun! Just send a private message to any member who is online or to: * ecademort * LanFeng This section is a scrapbook of screenshots from memorable events; funny quotes; and interesting stories from guildies saved in this time capsule for the future. (Members are free to edit this section with additions. No worries if you mess up the formatting, we can fix it) A gaggle of Mimilks parties underground in Scarbon's Sufokian weed factory. (from left to right Armored-Fridge, Camirost, Cartalis, Scarbon, Led-Fox, Karma-Traps, Natanya) (Guild) Inebriated-Fridge: that scrote has been drawn with some serious care (Guild) Gwizdo: omg now i'm stuck with three baby cat that i have to feed every 4 hours (Guild) Gwizdo: brb i gtg feed them they dont stop meowing (Guild) Gwizdo: cat beby mailk Mimilk meeting at the pink safehouse. (from left to right Cartalis, Red-Fox, Chaotic-Prince, Scarbon) For an in-depth look inside the mechanics of Kolossium ratings, check out: (Kolossium) Amosharbingerofpower: idk about u guys, but i dont intend to lose this (Kolossium) Red-Fox: same (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: me nether (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: hate how they assume its fair to put three lvl 199s agaist a team with a 170 though, thats kinda bs (Kolossium) Amosharbingerofpower: red plays like a pro so its fine :p (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: yuh ive seen :P (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: red fox i waas happy to see you in preparation in fight :D (Kolossium) Red-Fox: xD (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: u are rally good :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i like your dmg so i was happy too lol (Kolossium) Allowet: yes he is amazing (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: and ofcourse clever player :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: xD (Kolossium) Viejo-Pablo: lol (Kolossium) Red-Fox: lol Cat-kxz: fk you fox :c u su pro (Kolossium) Red-Fox: k nvm (Kolossium) Te-bags: xD (Kolossium) Red-Fox: they want me lol (Kolossium) Te-bags: yea (Kolossium) Te-bags: lol ur to good Tee-bag: without red u guys would lose Kranos: yes Kranos: :D Tee-bag: this fogg is to good :P Kranos: without eni u will lose 10000x Kranos: yes he is Kranos: :D Kranos: best fog on the rosal Kranos: :D (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nah just at my lvl Black-roxor: hhhhhhh and that smart fog :O Black-roxor: i like him ( when he is with me ) Taishou: never seen a fog heal this much -.- Taishou: next time this wil not happen (Kolossium) Cursed-Hearts: nicee again :) Imperial-Cr: Dat op torrets (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 2800total heals ^^ Dizzymage: i coulda won this if i tried -.- Dizzymage: i kinda gave up in the beginning cuz i saw red Dizzymage: but if i had just went for him and tried i prolly coulda won this (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nice work (Kolossium) Abouu: good job ma niggas :D Levinsake: i never do well against you red =p Tenfek-Flow attacks with Otomai's Sword. Critical Hit! Harpooner: -'988' HP (dead). (Kolossium) Bellanova: lol Tenfek-Flow: suerte Red-Fox: breakwatered Red-Fox: its not luck Red-Fox: i used every defensive protection on her, no luck just tactics Xgolpeador: ok (Team) Captain-Nick: fox guy is 2nd pro fog i've ever seen :D 1st is capn anchor (Team) Red-Fox: ^^ (Team) Red-Fox: just biding time until i can use endgame gear Little-trap: ... Little-trap: i just love fighting the same team twice Katana: you got red-fox hes good ________________ Little-trap: wow Little-trap: thing heals more then wor lol Katana: foggs heal better than faires .-. Hell-Boypl: gg ankama fk new classes Denzal: just kill us this is inpossible Denzal: impossible* (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good, now they want me Denzal: fuck eni this fog heals like 4 eni together... -.- Le-Destructeur: lol Le-Destructeur: fog=eni (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i can heal some more Funky-tribe: fck (Kolossium) Emoxetram: have you panda too? right? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yep (Kolossium) Emoxetram: :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ^^ (Kolossium) Emoxetram: a stong panda :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea i remember koloing with ya^^ Who: you are dominating Fox Who: :) Red-Fox: yea well played tho Red-Fox: gg (Kolossium) Black-Zenaku: red ur healp es very good (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe from Black-Zenaku: u have one panda ? to Black-Zenaku: yep from Black-Zenaku: lol ur panda is very nice to Black-Zenaku: ty (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i was going to heal & give +3range (Kolossium) Hide-Yourzelf: i am sure you can do ather tings :P (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe (Kolossium) Hide-Yourzelf: and your pro so np Safe: Damn our eca low hp ;3 (Kolossium) Red-Fox: our eca must be new koloer (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 8/5 with 1200rating (Kolossium) Red-Fox: it is default rating (Kolossium) Safe: ^^ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: he is matched vs a true 1200rating fighter (Kolossium) Red-Fox: but he does not have the skills / gear of a 1200rating (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 8/5 too (Kolossium) Safe: red (Kolossium) Safe: U think we can handle it . ? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yep got a chance (Kolossium) Red-Fox: we have a chance because they got no healer (Kolossium) Red-Fox: you can run back if you like eca (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ill heal eca then ill hit iop, if i can (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good eca (Kolossium) Safe: Iop sword fate should i do something O-o ? (Kolossium) Safe: ap rape mp rape il do both .. (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea ill breakwater eca too (Kolossium) Safe: i like the fights with u red their interesting ;) with u or vs u ! u are special (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe (Kolossium) Red-Fox: k im attacking next, eca is ok for now (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good i want them to rape me, not you, your dmg is better than mine (Kolossium) Safe: I hope i can finish .. (Kolossium) Red-Fox: beauty xD (Kolossium) Safe: ty ! (Kolossium) Eca-mafioso: nicee! Xcronos: just kill me (Kolossium) Safe: Well red atleast we lost for sure oh xD? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea dayum! (Kolossium) Red-Fox: its eca's fault lol (Kolossium) Safe: xD (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg guys (Kolossium) Safe: good team work red ;p (Kolossium) Insidefiree: i think we lose this (Kolossium) Red-Fox: they got no healer we got a chance ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: kinda easy with our dmgdealer & raper & healer team xD (Kolossium) Insidefiree: yea (Kolossium) Death-Decay: yes (Kolossium) Death-Decay: i never lost one fight with u red (Kolossium) Insidefiree: yup your rly good :P Red-Fox casts First Aid. Peshawa: +'340' HP. Red-Fox casts First Aid. Vieroo: +'341' HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Vieroo: +'1112' HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Peshawa: +'910' HP. Lifesaver casts Maintenance III. Vieroo: +'701' (611 + 90) HP. Itsmeorthedouble: lol Itsmeorthedouble: enis are pointless now aren't they (Guild) Healing-boss: Wow ive koloed with all 3 of you guys (Guild) Healing-boss: Redfox your amazing man (Guild) Red-Fox: hehe Red-Fox casts First Aid. Critical Hit! Predatorr: +'444' HP. Lifesaver casts Maintenance III. Predatorr: +'734' (595 + 139) HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Predatorr: +'1082' HP. Son: dat saver .... Son: it can heal more then me Son: :P Red-Fox casts First Aid. Titan: +'490' HP. Faded-Nycrophiliac: is gunna be epic xd Red-Fox casts First Aid. Critical Hit! Faded-Nycrophiliac: +'511' HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Titan: +'1132' HP. Lifesaver casts Maintenance III. Faded-Nycrophiliac: +'748' (389 + 359) HP. Lifesaver casts Maintenance III. Titan: +'959' (622 + 337) HP. Faded-Nycrophiliac: xD Faded-Nycrophiliac: fuck yeah (Kolossium) Titan: ohoho Sir-Swish: gg Faded-Nycrophiliac: gee gee xD Red-Fox casts Ambush. Blueberry-Starburst: -'516' (325 + 68 + 123) HP. Turtles enters the Ambush (1 turn) state. Red-Fox casts Ambush. Blueberry-Starburst: -'566' (332 + 83 + 151) HP. Blueberry-Starburst enters the Ambush (1 turn) state. Red-Fox casts Leek Pie. Critical Hit! Blueberry-Starburst: -'252' HP. Harpooner casts Booboomf. Blueberry-Starburst: -'674' HP. Harpooner casts Boomf III. Blueberry-Starburst: -'492' HP. Harpooner casts Booboomf. Blueberry-Starburst: -'706' HP. (Kolossium) Nipayu: nice (Kolossium) King-Gambit: lol he got punked (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 3200 total (Kolossium) Rag-Doll: solid team. (Kolossium) Rag-Doll: i wish i wasnt lvling right now XD on ghosts (Kolossium) Rag-Doll: otherwise id stay (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ^^ Rag-Doll: gg guys Red-Fox: gg Budegirls-tr: gg Liarmask: fogg very good Rag-Doll: yeah he is Rag-Doll: ive played against him alot Hecure: gg for fog Red-Fox casts Tide. Beast-Savage: 20 Pushback Damage (1 turn) (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: .... -.- (Kolossium) Red-Fox: their int cra can still hit ya anyway (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i might as well expose ya so you get extra lifesaver heals (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: true ________________ (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: u gotta put harpooner near cra (Kolossium) Red-Fox: no useless harpoon without evo (Kolossium) Red-Fox: cmon man you know i can play fog (Kolossium) Red-Fox: you wouldve been dead if i didn't do the move that exposed ya (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: true (Kolossium) Red-Fox: k i want to do dmg, but i got to keep ya alive (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: sorry about having to carry me XD (Kolossium) Red-Fox: np^^ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i know youre also a good osa ________________ Fangeler: red Fangeler: ur doing great Lumotaz has logged out and will be kicked from the fight in 20 turn(s) if they do not log back in before then. (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg Fangeler: well gg Fangeler: just kill me. (Kolossium) Beast-Savage: now i wanna hit XD Fangeler: u did good job guys Fangeler: gg for u Head-Hunterz: was hardcore, but we did it :3 Fangeler: yea hehe Head-Hunterz: gg too, you were a great resistence :D Fangeler: we was close to kill osa Fangeler: :) Head-Hunterz: gg :) Bolo: facking fogger Red-Fox: gg^^ Harukage: Lol Harukage: these op heals .... (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg guys (Kolossium) Spaccott: gg :) (Kolossium) Ciripmav: gg Islamai: dont kill me Harukage: its ok they rely on op classes to win lol Ciripmav: really? I mean cuz there is so many foggernauts Ciripmav: SO MANY Ciripmav: cuz theyre like so op (Kolossium) Red-Fox: xD Ciripmav: and dont get me started Ciripmav: on all the agi enis Ciripmav: EVERYWHERE Harukage: eni is op sac is op and a healing fog is freaking op Islamai: alone their not good but in team ofc they are Harukage: just shut up and kill me Ciripmav: you're already dead Islamai: XD Java: the amount of heals Java: is too damn high (Kolossium) Java: fogg i hit cra you hit panda (Kolossium) Bingbolo: RED-FOX IS HIS NAME (Kolossium) Red-Fox: fog is fine^^ (Kolossium) Bingbolo: ur an amazing fogg (Kolossium) Java: i remenber when u were 16x (Kolossium) Java: 8 months ago :3 (Kolossium) Bingbolo: and being pro at lvl 160 Serianna casts Con. Critical Hit! Harpooner: -513 HP. Serianna: omg (Kolossium) Red-Fox: heh breakwater (Kolossium) hazunporrito: that was very well played Serianna casts Con. Critical Hit! Harpooner: -513 HP. Serianna attacks with Sunshade Staff. Harpooner: -'496' (327 + 169) HP. Serianna: what a fcking retarted spell Maxzibit-pl: you would die hard if not for this hit Maxzibit-pl: shit (Kolossium) Inixus: can harpoon do the super attack now? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yes Stomoros: wow.. (Kolossium) Inixus: gg (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg Stomoros: op (Kolossium) Inixus: well done fox (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ^^ (Kolossium) Inixus: u have nice damage and play good (Kolossium) Red-Fox: focus dmg on 1 target pls (Kolossium) Red-Fox: dont waste ap spreading your dmg (Kolossium) Red-Fox: spreading dmg is like giving them free fraction spell ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i want them to hit me so their dmg is spread (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ill rush their cra, just try to survive for now (Kolossium) Mindless: kk (Kolossium) Mindless: im going invisi now (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ok ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nice work guys (Kolossium) Mindless: same to you (Kolossium) Mindless: wasnt for you we would have lost (Kolossium) Red-Fox: na team game, even our osa dying early, means he made us live longer (Kolossium) Eagle-Hit: gj Espaada-San: fogs are way too much OP Espaada-San: better then enis Espaada-San: and sacs (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg Kevinvem: nice fogger btw Red-Fox: gg wp Obitrus: Red-fox (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hey ^^ Deadlydecoy: red fox OP Deadlydecoy: one of dah best int foggs Obitrus: ME to up OP guys Abouu: you only win thanks to red fox ^^ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nice work guys (Kolossium) Red-Fox: dont coop, let them waste shields coming to us, if they turtle, wait until shields gone then coop>trans eca. lets 3vs1 eca ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: sac you lose +3range, no breakwater & they still got shields to Valarmorghulis: why is our sac in a hurry to coop? he dont seem to understand tactics from Valarmorghulis: he's dumb.. ________________ to Valarmorghulis: damned sac lol from Valarmorghulis: hes fucking noob, wnna kollotogether after this? to Valarmorghulis: g2g after this (Kolossium) Valarmorghulis: U PUNISHED AT FULL VIT (Kolossium) Valarmorghulis: WTF SAC ________________ (Kolossium) Jayeen: red you viry gooddddddddddd (Kolossium) Jayeen: but i bad set (Kolossium) Jayeen: i near lvl 200 %81 i changing set (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ah k, np sac (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nice work guys, good win ________________ to Pulverizer: i had to quarterback our sac the whole time & he still punished ya with full vit lol to Pulverizer: anyways gg from Pulverizer: it was really hard for me still haha... gg Fructae: fucking bullshit (Kolossium) Doubtful: nice Fructae: you hit 1500 heal 1500 Ballistae: red fox upgrade your rating (Kolossium) Red-Fox: we cant play range sac, we need to go close & hit, they win rangefight (Kolossium) Red-Fox: its stupid to stay far (Kolossium) Red-Fox: sacrifice osa right away, i want to heal osa, but we are not doing dmg here (Kolossium) Viruz: sure (Kolossium) Red-Fox: if i heal osa, then no dmg & they are already hitting us hard (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i have to go harpoon, this is a dmg race ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 3100dmg^^ (Kolossium) Doom-summoner: it really worked :D (Kolossium) Doom-summoner: really nice dmg btw (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ty (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg (Kolossium) Viruz: gg (Kolossium) Doom-summoner: gj Kekkonen: finally, a team without idiots! Kekkonen: GREAT! (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ^^ ________________ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg (Kolossium) Kekkonen: gg (Kolossium) Zaczarowany: nice team work ;p Red-Fox casts First Aid. Dragoon-masq: +'505' HP. Red-Fox casts First Aid. Red-Knight: +'451' HP. Red-Fox casts Pilfer. Ashuroh: -'412' HP. Red-Fox: +'206' HP. Red-Fox casts Pilfer. Ashuroh: -'412' HP. Red-Fox: +'206' HP. Ragnell: int fog OP lol Ragnell: makes enis look like shit Lifesaver casts Maintenance III. Red-Fox: +'586' HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Red-Knight: +'813' HP. Lifesaver casts Rescue. Dragoon-masq: +'840' HP. Ragnell: see wtf xD (Kolossium) Red-Knight: ill rush their eca & make them hit me, so our iop is safe (Kolossium) Red-Knight: good, i want to be hit (Kolossium) Red-Knight: gg guys (Kolossium) Thesus: 12/6/6 panda op (Kolossium) Rakeem: ikr (Kolossium) Bellanc: hey man! (Kolossium) Bellanc: long time no see (Kolossium) Bellanc: how is red-fox? (Kolossium) Red-Knight: he is retired ^^ (Kolossium) Bellanc: ah D: (Kolossium) Bellanc: the second best fogger i have ever seen (Kolossium) Red-Knight: :) (Kolossium) Golden-Jaguar: so iop? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yep Red-Fox casts Ambush. Critical Hit! Kaio-xy: -'374' (239 + 60 + 75) HP. Kaio-xy enters the Ambush (1 turn) state. Red-Fox: Increases final damage inflicted by 1% (3 turns) Red-Fox casts Vapour. Critical Hit! Kaio-xy: -'421' HP. Red-Fox: Increases final damage inflicted by 1% (3 turns) (Kolossium) Trusting-traps: fox could probs kill (Kolossium) Trusting-traps: he's pretty bad ass Red-Fox casts Vapour. Critical Hit! Kaio-xy: -'425' HP. Red-Fox: Increases final damage inflicted by 1% (3 turns) Red-Fox casts Leek Pie. Critical Hit! Kaio-xy: -'190' HP. Red-Fox: Increases final damage inflicted by 1% (3 turns) (Kolossium) Golden-Jaguar: nice 2 seconds added to next turn. (Kolossium) Trusting-traps: too pro Foggernaut Dopple casts Froth. Kaio-xy: -'115' HP. Foggernaut Dopple casts Backwash. Critical Hit! Kaio-xy: -'204' (72 + 132) HP. Foggernaut Dopple casts Backwash. Peth: -'195' (63 + 132) SP. Harpooner casts Booboomf. Kaio-xy: -1 effect duration Kaio-xy: -'465' HP (dead). (Kolossium) Trusting-traps: <3